Forum:Trouble on Tristalt
Guidelines *Use proper spelling and grammar. Good post content can be ruined if it's illegible/an eyesore. *Post your character, their location at the beginning and their motivations in the Characters section before posting in the Roleplaying section. *Do not double post. *Read the blog and post there if you wish to join. *Post your signature at the bottom of every post you make. This makes it easier to know whos who's. Background Times have been terrible for the Hive World of Tristalt III. Only having just barely fended off and Ork Waaagh! ten years earlier with significant aid from off-planet forces, now they almost immediately after their allies left suffered a Chaos uprising on a vast scale, creating a bitter war lasting ten years where Imperial reinforcements only arrived recently. However, even that is the least of their problems. Just as the Imperials began to claim victory after pushing the forces of Chaos far north into the coldest parts of the world Lictors and Genestealers stalk the shadows and the Tyranids are not far off. But they may not be the only ones interested in Tristalt III. Characters Imperium *Ulfric Frostroar Ulfric Frostroar, the nomad Wolf Guard called Beakie Birdsson for his odd design on his Terminator armor, was hitching a ride on an Imperial Warship as they arrived on Tristalt. For Ulfric, there was little to do, for he had searched and found what would be the next line of his Saga. Starting of in the North West, the cold climate reminds him of his home, and the hunting skills of the Space Wolves will surely aid him in his long hunts of the foes. *Claudio, High Assassin of The Assassins Chapter - hearing of the plight of Tristalt, Claudio set course for the planet to try and help them in their long fight against Chaos. Leading a small strike-team of Veterans, his Battle Barge Jumps out of the warp right into a fleet of Chaos Warships. *Lord Inquisitor Lorenzo Drasus. While on a routine investigation mission with his ward, the Prophetic Forgiven, they became drawn to the war torn world. Utilising his master's old ship, the Deus Incendia and aided by Astartes Fleet, he has set forth to bring judgement upon the world. *Major Johnathan Fitzalburg of the 76th Delvish Scouts(AKA the "Devil Fish"). The 76th was one of the first Imperial forces on Tristalt, but have been depleted by Chaos renegades. Fitzalburg along with his commanding officers Commander Borak Ghunner and Major Hans Yacobi are part of the remaining force of Devil Fish, trying to hold off enemy forces. Chaos *Bjarni Gunnar was drawn into the conflict as it began to look like a defeat. Despite hacking his way through several hundred people so far, he has failed to inflict meaningful victories by himself. Ironically, his most infamous killing of the planet's spiritual leader while he preached that the greatest test was upon them caused the inhabitants to resolve themselves even more towards fighting off the insurgents. He begins at the north skulking and hacking through both sides of the conflict. *Marcial, Raptor Lord of the 6th Warhost of the Knights of Chaos, was called upon to take the planet at all costs. He has also been given command over a small regiment of the Curonisian Guard and a few new members of the Warband. He reached the planet, going befind enemy lines, to make a spot for the Empire`s forces to land there and stirke the Imperium`s forces from behind. He is torn between gaining the favor of the Tyrant and gaining the favor of the Gods, for both ways give great gifts. The Beginning Bjarni surveyed the crowd of civilians fleeing away from some new battle from his position on a ruined floor. It had taken some sort of shell and was now the perfect lookout. For weeks he had stalked the planet. Imperial soldiers and Chaos minions alike met their end at his merciless axe, and he still hunted for the perfect fighter. "Disgusting," he muttered angrily as he watched them, "They won't even lift a finger to save their own homes." Curious incidents had happened - now bodies were turning up with claw marks in them and most of them had been chewed at. Batlike pinons extended as he grasped his axe and prepared to fly. There was no fighting worth his time to be done here. Perhaps if he went towards what they were fleeing from he might find something. Where there's crowds of fleeing civilians there's someone with a gun. Lither My talk My wiki 14:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric looked over the frozen landscape, the spires of the hive cities on the horizon. Something had gone wrong with the teleporter, that much he knew. He would not be here, with nothing but snow and smoke otherwise. Still, the frozen north of the world was much to his liking, reminding him of his home on Fenris amongst his brothers in the Fang. Sniffing the air, his senses of smell and hearing picked up all activity in the nearest vicinity. ´´Hnn...Polution, mostly...´´ He sniffed more, slowly filtering out the pollution in the air in an attempt to catch a trail. It was there. Faint, but still there. To the east. A scent of burning bodies, one he had become very used to during the long centuries. ´´Come, let us go´´ As the towering war-machine that was Ulfric Frostroar started his undying march into the snow, another, quadroped form appeared next to the giant. And silently the two hunters stalked forward. Legionaire22 15:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The "Rapture" was finally in orbit over the planet. Marical chose his finest and went down with the drop pods, but then, fire from belov came and ripped appart the drop-pods. Marical`s drop pod drifted away from the landing zone, his guard, dead, communication, broken, his only hope is to find a way to contact to the Rapture or wait for his cabal of sorcerers to locat him. "Damnation" He gasped, exiting the drop-pod and movin away the corpses of his men "The air stinks with the stank of the dead. There was a fight here." He turned around to see smoke comming from one direction. He went down and found a group of Renegade Guardsmen standing in a pool of blood and gore. Marcial approached their leader. ChaosLordRadec 19:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) As the Chaos Lord approched, the leader of the renegade guardmens looked up. He was wearing a simple gas mask, but Marical knew his face baulked at the sight of the renegade Astartes. "What happaned here?" inquiered Marical, speaking to the leader of the group "Our men .... Our men, they fought against the Imperial Guard" said the guardsmen in a dry voice "The survivors say that they were....were named..."the guardsmen gulped "Yes?" asked Marical "They were named the 76th Delvish Scouts" [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]]16:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Claudio always hated this, the jumps. They didn't feel right. He put aside his feelings, they were safe, their Navigator one of the Imperium's best. He controlled his emotions like he had been taught, they would not die today. He was the Shipmaster talk into the microphone. "Jump in 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... jump!" The Ship's bridge warped to imposible dimensions, the bridge infront of him elongating whilst the room became claustrophobic. He had been in more warp jumps than he cared to remember, but no two had ever been exactly the same. Wards and mental blocks started to fall into place in the back of his mind, preventing him from becoming corrupted buy Chaos. Then the Jump was over. Claudio immediately started scanning the crew for abnormal behaviour, they had many of the more basic mental-wards that the Chapter possessed, but no risk could be taken with the forces of Chaos. "Helm, what can we see?" "Give me a second, sir," he said. Then his eyes went wide with fear, "Sir, multiple unidentified contacts!" "Find out who's side their on," the Chapter Master barked, "and quickly." "What do you think I'm doing," the Helmsman muttered under his breath, causing Claudio to smile. Unlike other Astertes Chapters, the Assassins preferred to let their Stewards back-chat, as long as they obayed order. It helped to remind them that, dispite their physical diffrences, they were not above ordinary humans, and this allowed them to guage their views, strenghs and weeknesses. The Helm concentrated for a second, then a look of dispare came across his face. "Sir, the fleet belongs to Chaos." That shocked Claudio, their forces on the planet weren't reported to have had Space fairing vessels. "Numbers, Helm." "A dozen escorts, and one capital ship, sir." "Driver us strait into the center of them. Port and Starboard weapons fire at will. Target the capital ship with the Torpedoes and Bombardment Cannon." The men and women scrabbled to carry out their orders. With luck they could take them out befor they were able to form a defience. Trulyrandom (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) As the wind soared under his wings, Bjarni peered through the artificial light to the bottom of the Hive World's building blocks. Here a battle had certainly fought, many buildings were partially collapsed and rubble covered the cround. He could not see anything worth fighting down here, and just as he was about to turn back he noticed a shadow that flickered away when he focused his eyes upon it. Descending, he looked around. Perhaps it was a scout. They might be worth the trouble. As his feet touched the ground with a crunch of rubble and the scattering of stones, a creature burst out at him. It was large, with praying mantis-like claws and with a mouth surrounded by tentacles. A lictor. The thing bowled him over and he landed with a crunch, nearly losing his grasp on his axe. Lither My talk My wiki 13:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmm" gasped Marcial "So, are you in charge, boy?" he asked the renegade guardsmen "W....well, lord, I am in charge of this scout squad, but we are under the command of lord Harkon" Answered the guardsman "Then take me to him" Ordered Marcial The renegade guardsmen took all things they could salavage and lead Marcial on the long road back to their base. The Chaos Lord found himself in front of the champion that lead the guardsmen. They only had cold looks for each other "Kneel, worm, a true Lord of Chaos has come to lead you to victory!" shouted Marcial The champion laught "What do you thing you`r doing here?" roared the champion "I am Harkon, former sergeant of the Space Marines, Chapion of Chaos Undivided, doom of thousands! You dare come question my rule? Then come, fight me!" Marcial was waiting the whole day to taste blood. His jump pack turned on, his sword pierced the armor of his foe and he took to the skies. The dead body of the champion hell to the ground and the renegade guardsmen looked in terror upon their new leader, Marcial. "I am Marical, Chaos Lord of the 6th Warhost of the Knights of Chaos ! Follow me and I shall lead you to eternal glory !" he shouted The guardsmen accepted the extremly powerful Chaos Lord as their master "You there" he refered to the scout squad leader he met earlier "Set everything ready, we are leaving. And, bring me all your psykers!" ChaosLordRadec 16:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Shards of glass were crushed under the heavy boots of his terminator armor. His helmet, a distinctive cream colored Mk VI helmet fastened by unknown means to the chassis of the Tactical Dreadnought Armor. Ulfric Frostroar, jokingly called Beakie Birdsson, scanned the battlefield for any signs of life. When none could be found, he continued to follow the massive footsteps. Crossing a corner, the tracks came to an end near the edge of a ruined building. The tracks there were deeper, not very noticably so, but for a hunter, nay, a predator of Fenris, it was as apparent as the snow on his home planet. ´´Whatever it was, it took flight here.´´ He heard a gasp from nearby, and a low rustle. Spinning around as fast as his armor allowed him, his eyes, enhanced by his helmet, tracked for the source. A single person, both legs lost at the knees and much of the face blasted off, laid there in the rubble, having played dead. Ulfric advanced on him, Ironmaw pouncing on the near-dead soldier. ´´What was it?´´ The soldier caught his breath. Gathering whatever strength he had, he told Ulfric of the giant, who's wings blocked the sun and who's axe spared no-one. Ulfric saw that all words caused him pain. But what Ulfric had spotted was what angered him most. The Chaos Star ´´You're off the edge of the map, traitor.´´ His claw started crackling with its distinct golden light ´´Here there be monsters´´ With that, he drove his claw straight through the mans stomach, ensuring an agonizing death which would not be over too fast. He rose up and moved back to the outlook and removed his helmet. His long beard flowed freely down his chestplate, as white as the bearpelts on his back. Taking a deep breath, his body caught the distinct trace he had felt earlier. It was that of death, of blood...and of unholy taint. No foe was untrackable to a son of Russ. And Ulfric was going to show whatever it was that to a son of Russ, no foe was to fierce or too tough. With that, he set off again, his helmet hanging from his side. He had his target. He headed south. Legionaire22 15:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Colonel Borak Ghunner of the 76th Delvish Scouts stroked his thick ginger mostache, before turning to his second in command, Major Johnathan Fitzalburg. Both were dressed in long overcoats, leather boots and gloves, and heavy flak jackects. However, Fitalburgs overcoat was grey, while Ghunners was a cream color. Fitzalburg also wore an officers cap and gas mask, and carried a bolt pistol and power sword. Ghunnson, on the other hand, weilded a power fist and plasma pistol. The old commander strode over to Fitzalburg and spoke in a pompous manner. "Any news?" he said in a posh accent, that clearly came from a rich background. Fitzalburg turned and spoke through his mask "The taskforce we sent down was destroyed. We lost every man" Ghunner cursed before turning back to Fitzalburg. "Dammit, John, I don't like this! We should be down there, you know? They say the Astartes have gotton invovled somehow.....dammit, this is worst then I thought! Even Heloin was easier. At least we knew what the consaquences were. Here, on Tristalt......" Fitzalburg quickly turned at the sound of a comm-message beeping. "Hold on" he said gruffly as Ghunner shifted his bulk. Fitzalburg listened to the vox-message, before turning to Ghunner. "The Emperor listens to your demends." he chuckeld. "Come on-command says its time the 76th does some real action. The Devil Fish are going to be deployed on the planet surface, and they want you to oversee the operations." Not waiting for an ansawer, Fitzalburg turned and swept out the room. Ghunner looked at the doorway, mouth open, before following. Dog of War 17:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) As the renegades were preparing themselves, Marcial used their pskyers to contact the sorcerers upon his ship, the Rapture. When he finally made contact with his cabal of sorcerers, he found out a terrfying truth. "Hear me, brothers. I am lost upon this world and i need support here." he told to his sorcerers "Marcial.... you are alive" answered the chief sorcerer, Clebat "Do not worry, we will send you to the Gods very soon." "You traitors! I shall have your heads on sticks till the end of the day!" ragingly replied Marcial In the meantime, upon the Rapture plans were made to eliminate him. His chief sorcerer and the commander of the dispached regiment had turned on him. Clebat, the chief sorcerer, gave the last known location of Marcial. The commander took the best of his men, as well as five tanks, to both stop Marcial and to finally take a possition on Tristalt. They dropped near a hive city, for it would be logical for Marcial to go there. And indeed did the Chaos Lord go there, but he wouldn`t be the first to reach the traitors. From the city, covered in dust something came. The guardsmen opened fire, hoping it to be Marcial, but as the shadows were more and more and as they hurled at them, they saw that they faced a great enemy, the Tyranids. The monsters were lead by an Lictor. The swarm overran the guardsmen and a Tyranid even nearly killed the commander. At the werge of losing the fight, a Banehammer and two Hellhounds came down from the hill, lead by the betraied lord, Marcial. The Raptor Lord himself killed the leader of the Tyranid, as his forces destroied the swarm. As the battle ended, he walked up to the commander. He took off his head and trowed it to the ground. "This is the faith of all who cross the will of our Tyrant!" he shouted "We have seen the face of the enemy today. If we are to take this world, we must stand together or die alone. Those who dare cross me will join our dear commander!" The massive warforce then made it`s way to the hive city. ChaosLordRadec 20:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) He heard a crash. His keen hearing helped him make out what it was. First there was the sound of clawed feet scraping as they hit the ground. Then came a heavier sound, the sound of something big hitting the ground, quickly followed by a sharp metallic ''Clang He turned towards it. He bounded forward as fast as his terminator armor would allow, crashing through walls as if they were made of paper. More sounds could be heard, sounds of battle. Perhaps it was his prey, for it did indeed reek of Chaotic corruption in that direction. But there was another scent, one he was not particularly familiar with. It smelled like krakenspawn, with small hints of rotted flesh. Whatever it was, he was going to find it and kill it. With every bounding step did Ulfric close the distance. Legionaire22 22:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The Space Battle hadn't lasted long, only just over half an hour. The capital ship had been damaged and was being repaired, the escorts supposed to form a screen for it so it could get away when trouble started to come their way. The Torpedo volley had all but destroyed the ship, and the Bombardment Cannon had struck it's reactor, causing it to go critical. The other escort ships were either wrecks or running, much more of the former than the latter. The Battle Barge had taken minimal damage, with nothing managing to penetrate it's void shields. Claudio Was very thankful that none of the chapters strike cursers had been available when he was selecting ships, otherwise they may not be walking away from this fight like they were. The thing that struck him the most was that the capital ship was damaged, it indicated heavy fighting in the area. "Helm, take us to the planet. It appears that we have a war on our hands." Trulyrandom (talk) 12:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ghunner stepped out the escort shuttle, glad to be on frim ground. He looked around at the ruins of a city. Guardsmen were reloading weapons, repairing tanks, building defences. Fitzalburg stood beside him. Ghunner looked at him, and was surprised to see that Fitzalburg had removed his gas mask. He was wearing a sombre expression on his bearded face. Fitzalburg turned to Ghunner. "Bad news" he muttered "Xenos forces have been sighted. We are not sure yet, but they reckon its Tyranids." Ghunner spat of the ground. "Emperors teeth!" he moaned, as he ran his hand through his receeding hairline. "After Heloin, I hoped we would never see those buggers again." He shook his head, before speaking again. "OK, Fitzalburg, we need to-" Before he could finsh his senternece, a huge explosion ripped through the bunker. Fitzalburg ducked as a shard of shapnel missed him by mere inches. "Ghunner?" Fitzalburg shouted, but he saw the old mans plasma pistol in the dirt beside him. He looked up to see Ghunner on the ground, a huge jagged piece of metal sticking out his belly. The conels uniform was in tatters, his face a burnt mess. His ginger hair was ehtier burnt off or blackened by soot. The only way Fitzalburg could reconise him was by the huge walrus mostache. Fitzalburg stood up, and saw the attackers. A smal group of chaos cultists were chanting at their fortune. Fitzalburg cursed, before drawing his sword and turning tothe terrified men. "Well, don't just stand there!" Fitzalburg roared "Ready turrets , arm yourselves! Its time to show these people what we can do!" Dog of War 14:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Marcial and his men walked for an hour, maybe less, maybe more, they lost track. On their way they found more renegades, which they either picked up or killed. There have also been sightings of Tyranids in the ruins. Marcial walked in front. The guardsmen commander he first met came to him. "Lord, I have counted out our force" he said "with the men we took and the few we lost, we still have 214 men, our Banehammer, both Hellounds and 3 Russ tanks." "Sounds good, we might even make it" Marcial replied "Tell me boy, what is your name?" "Tetram...... Viggo Tetram, my lord, 3rd Tristalt Regiment, turned traitor on the eve of the heresy." answered he "Very well.... you shall be my second in command. When the fight is over, you will be revarded very good." said Lord Marcial "Th....thank...thank you my lord!" stuttered the guardsmen Then, shots were heared from in front of them, near the city enterence. He and his new second in command walked up the rubble. They saw Imperial guardsmen fighting heretics. "Lord, I know these guardsmen" said Viggo "they fitt the description of my fallen brothers. The 76th Delvish Scouts. Shall we order the attack and help the heretics?" "Ye....." Marcial stopped Out of the city, straight at the 76th Delvish, came even more of the heretics. But the Marcial saw something he only heared of in books and by his fellow Lords. The heretics gave no sounds. They founght .... in utter silence. Then, leading the heretics, came a Chaos Lord, his skin, white, his armor, also white with black parts. He knew what this was. "Assault the heretics!" he ordered "But, lor...." Vigoo stopped as his Lord turned to him "I want those beasts killed!" shouted Marcial "If there is something worse than the Imperium, than it is them. By the Gods, first the Tyranids and now.... THEY. It seems that this war is getting more and more interesting" The fear could be seen on the Delvish as the Chaos Lord charged from the flank. Then, they were confused. The Chaos Lord charged at the other one. Marcial took on his Malice following foe. Besides getting a few cuts, Marcial emerged vistorious, taking the Chaos Lord`s head as a trophy. The cannons blasted away the heretics and the Hellhounds burned what was left. Marcial turned to the Delvish 76th. "Hear me, Imperials!" he roared " All tho I hate to say this, but, we have worse foes than you at current. These Malice following mad man are not even the big problem. The Tyranids are here. We both have similar goals: to take this world. Well, if these monsters are to take it, the sector would swarm with them in a month, in few years, they could reach your corpse Emperor! I am giving you the offer to kill each other later and now battle a common foe! So what do you say?!" Fitlzalburg steped infront of the massive Chaos Raptror Lord....... ChaosLordRadec Bjarni scrambled to his feet in the wake of the onslaught, instinctually moving backwards to ensure he could attack again while he was back on balance but the creature kept coming along at a terrifying speed. Having to duck again to avoid his head being impaled he flapped his wings once and used the momentum to launch himself into the air. At the apex of his takeoff he angled his axe and slashed downwards, catching a very surprised creature in the face. It's body thudded into the ground. Pathetic. Dying so easily for such a skilled and fast opponent. There better be a good fight somewhere on the horizons. What he didn't know was that even now the Hive Fleet approached. Had he known more about the Tyranids he would have known about the scouting habits. But what he did hear and know was a pair of bounding people that were slowly becoming louder. Heavy, such as one under the weight of Space Marine armour. He turned around just in time. The Landing Fitzalburg looked up at the chaos lord, his face devoid of expression "How do I know if your lieing or not?" enquied fitzalburg "Major Fitzalburg" a frim vioce said. Fitzalburg turned to see that his own Commanding officer Major Hans Yacobi stood behind him. Fitzalburg put two and two together-Gunner had assumed Yacobi dead when they recived reports on the number of cosaulties, and hadn't bothered to confrim it. "I believe I'm taking charge of the 76th now, not you" Yacobi said. "If the Chaos Astartes is right, we could all die if we don't try and exterminate these Xenos filth" "But if we do help 'em" Fitzalburg said "Then we will have Inqusitors on our backs. Have you heard the rumors about...what do ya call them?....Grey Knights? Yeah, the rumors of Grey Knights?" "Its a risk worth taking" Yacobi said frimly. "Thanks, but....I'll rather not go on this one sir." said Fitzalburg. "Fine" Yacobi said. "Go to the shuttle, Fitzalburg" Yacobi said "We won't be needing you any more" And at that, Yacobi turned to face the grinning chaos lord, an alligence clearly in motion. Fitzalburg turned, speaking into a vox relay as he walked "I need to speak to Genaral Boufer Korthus. He may want to hear what I have to say...." Dog of War 17:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The wall came crashing down infront of him, Ulfric barely having time to register the immense size of the near-human...thing...infront of him before they collided. Using the weight of his Terminator armor, he managed to push the giant several steps back before daemon managed to stop its backward motion. Batlike wings unfurled behind it as it took to the air. As the giant rose into the air, a shadow crossed them both. From the windows above did Ironmaw hurl himself at the rising monster, tearing a minor gash in the wings and sending the giant plummeting back again. Ulfric was already moving again, his claw crackling with energy. He couldn't fire his Storm Bolter with Ironmaw in the way. The giant tossed the Fenrisian Wolf off him as he rose to the challenge. Firing his gun, Ulfric quickly noticed how useless it was and tossed it away, drawing his combat blade in his now free left hand. As the giant swung his daemon axe, the ancient claws managed not only to deflect, but entirely block the axe-swing. Still out of reach to use his combat blade, he angled his claw so the palm was turned towards his foe. The bronze opening in his palm opened to reveal a large blue ball. With a roar of defiance, Ulfric fired his Plasma charge. Legionaire22 17:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Finally, someone smart." gasped Marcial "You should be aware that, after the Tyranids are gone, you will follow. Well, the thing I need of you is to teleport me on my ship. I need to take it back from those tritors!" "Take it back?" asked Yacobi "What if you will take back the ship and shoot us? The current master of your ship seems to not have attacked us." "Yes, that seems strange for him, actually" answered the Chaos Lord " Something is going on there. What so ever, I will leave most of my men here. I only need a few up there. My psykers will find the ship. Once there, I will turn it on the Hive Fleet once it comes, as long as you do the same." "Yes, I will" answered Yacobi The talk was recorded by Fitzalburg and sent to General Korthus. The general spoke to him, what is uknown. In the mean time, the psykers of Marcial found the Rapture with no problems, which seemed strange. He asked of three strong men, leaving Viggo in control. Two men, one with a chainaxe, the other with a plasma gun, both veterans. Marcial was waiting for a third. Then, out of the ranks of the renegades, a huge Orgyn steped out. The giant was full of blood, his body marked with the symbols of Khorne and Chaos Undivided. "Uhhh. How did I oversee you?" spoke up the confused Marical "Let us go, that heretic must pay." They teleported on the ship. The group found themselves in the dreadnought chambers, awaiting an ambush. But as they got closer to the sorcerers` chamber, they found corpses of guards. Just as they wanted to breach the door of the chamber, it opened. The corpse of Clebat, the main sorcerer and chief traitor, dropped. It were the traces of a fight. Marcial knew what it was, a member of the Sathis Cult, monsters, former humans, mindless, killing all who cross the Empire and those who sant between them and their target. The "thing" propably heared and saw all events on the ship. It was sent to kill Marcial if he turned traitor, but he found a different target. Where it went, no one knows. Somewhere in the ship? Propably, but no one can know. Marcial was standing there, above the corpses. One of his marines came up to him. Confused he said: "Lord Marcial? Is that you? We were told that you turned traitor." "All lies, brother" said the Lord "The work of the Sathisian monster proves my loyality to the Empire. Now, we need to ready the ship, the Tyranids are coming. And ready our supply hauler and that guardsmen`s ship. Deploy marines down there and give the guardsmen and heretics down there ammo and weapons." The marine followed his masters orders and readyed every man. Marcial walked to the ship bridge and spoke to all his men: "Today, we face many enemies. The Imperial maggots are the least of our problems. There are followers of that fool God.... Malice, down there. But out real foe lies ahead. The Hive Fleet. If we are to take the world, we must not let them win any ground. We have made a truce with the 76th Delvish of the Imperial Guard and are now looking to gain new allies. I will send a message to all ships in orbit over the planet. Do not think this a sign of waekness, only reason. And when the Tyranids are gone and those foul heretics, the Imperials our ours to kill. PRUGE THE TYRANID! FOR THE EMPIRE!" The men were ready. The marine came again to him. "A great speach my Lord. The men are ready, the guns hot, only waiting for targets. Anything more?" "Yes" answered Marcial to the marine "Give a message to the Empire. We need a support squad of the Doom Knights!" "D...Doom Knights?" in fear the marine answered "Lord, are you sure?" "Yes, the situation is bad, we need their help and as long as there is something to purge, they will come." said the Lord, in a hateful tone Back on Tristalt, Viggo was waiting for his Lord`s commands. His hate from the Delvish was still burning, yet he couldn`t kill them. He and his men were waiting in front of he Imperial base, waiting and waiting.... ChaosLordRadec 20:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Sir, we are receiving a message." "Put it through." The coms crackled into life over the Battle Barges Bridge. "Servants of Chaos, Dogs of the Imperium," Said a voice that was so low it could only be a Space Marines, "we are hated enemies, fighting a war for dominance over this planet." The speaker paused for a second. "But a far greater force seeks to dominate us, one that will consume this world, and eventually both the Imperium of Man and the Empire of Curonis. "I talk of Tryanids, those who come from the boarders of this galaxy, to consume and destroy us. The Enlightened of Chaos must side with the Sheep of the Corpse-God in order for Tristalt to survive. For this reason I call to an end of hostilities until they are gone. Those who conform will divert to the direct control of Marical, Raptor Lord of the 6th Host of the Knights of Chaos, for the duration of the campaign. Those who do not conform will be disposed of." And with that, the transmission ended. "Sir, what should we do?" Claudio thought about it. He would never subserviert himself to any form of Chaos Scum, but the situation was dire, and he needed to teleportation devices of the Battle Barge to Teleport Harel's Devastators into combat. "Tell him he has my support, but that I have command of the Imperial Forces. We will go down to the planet and do what good we can." "Yes Sir." "And while you're at it, see if you can astern their strengths. Once we have won, we will need to destroy them as well." "Yes Sir." Claudio went to the Thunder Hawks were ready to transport them. The situation was getting interesting. Trulyrandom (talk) 20:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fitzalburg paced around the room, sweating heavily. He had gone back into the Imperial battleship when he had left the surface of the planet. Fitzalburg had told Korthus of Yacobis decision, and the genaral had requested to see. him. Fitzalburg looked up as the old genaral stepped into the room. With his buzzed grey hair and scarred face, Fitzalburg knew Korthus wasn't like Ghunner, who dressed for parades and cleaned his medals-this man was built for fighting on the front lines. Fitzalburg saluted him. "At ease" Korthus grunted. Fitzalburg obayed. "So, Yacobi took the chaos lords offer?" Fitzalburg nodded. "Yes sir, he did sir" "I see" Kortus mused "Do you know who he was?" "No" said Fitzalburg "He said he represented the Knights of Chaos warband. He wore a jump pack...the kind chaos Space Marines wear, with the big triangle things on the back. He carried a sword and spoke in a rasping kind of voice." "I'll see if we can find any thing about this fellow" Korthus muttered, "Fitzalburg, I here to tell you that I am placing you in command of the rest of the 76th. You know, the ones who are on the Matlock. We ment to send them as reinforcemnets. Also, the 138th have been depleted from the Jerceno IV-I want them to form part og the 76th now that Yacobis lot have betrayed us. I have contacted High Command. They said it is likely that the High lords of Terra will send the inqusition to sort this out. Your new recuits are inhanger 12-I won't keep them waiting, colonel Fitzalburg" And with that, korthus swept from the room. "Colonel...." muttered Firzalburg. Then, without pausing to think, the newly appointed colonel staighted up, wiped a fleck of blood of his medels and donned on his overcoat. He was going to take back Tristalt, no matter the cost. Dog of War 10:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Back on ground, Viggo was still waiting near the 76th`s base. Then near them, several meters away, the Knight of Chaos Marines landed with fresh supplies for the men. A Champion came in front, asking who is in charge. Viggo took off his gas mask: "I am!" he said "Good, Lord Marcial wants you do dig in all over the city. And I need to ask you, how are those Imperials going along?" spoke the marine "Well, we will do it." told him Viggo "As for the Imperials, their commander made a strong anti-air site, tho we lost contact with their main base. We all now fear that their high command took this as... you know...'' heresy."'' "It could be that. But that would mean that the Grey Knights are inbound" said the marine "The what? I thought...." "They are a myth? No, they are very real" spoke the marine Back on the Rapture, Marcial got a message from the Assassins Chapter. He sent them the scheme of his plan and how to send the Tyranids to oblivion. It was simple, they will take it from two sides, the Assassins from one, the Knights of Chaos from the other. Yet, the news that the Grey Knights could be on their way was a problem, but he had all ready taken care of it, but it won`t turn ass nice and easy as he thought "Lord" came again the marine that runs his erants "the Doom Knigths have replied...." "Good, what do they say" asked his lord "L... Lord, they are sending High Champion Gebranth and whole three squads as well.... as well as the Glados Imperia." stuttered the marine "A High Champion?" raged Marical "I thought it would only be one squad! But, it is better that way, as soon as the Grey Knights come, they will focus on them. Plus, with the Glados Imperia, we could even destroy the Tyranids and even the Imperials with not many loses" "Can we be sure......if they will really kill the Grey Knights?" asked the confused marine "Do not worry, they are bringing 19 men, one of which is a High Champion and three Champions" answered Marcial "Even a normal Doom Knight could propably take on a young Grey Knights. The force they send us is enough to deal with at least ten or more, even if lead by an Inquisitor. But I do not think there will be more. Their forces are, as much as we have heared, in quite a loss and with Abaddon and his Black Crusade, as well as other daemonic incursions, i highly dubt in a force of more than twenty Grey Knights. So don`t worry. And besides, neither the Grey Knights or Doom Knights are here, but are main foe is" Marcial laught. The Hive Fleet was seen on his radar. It was time. The war on Tristalt has now fully started...... ChaosLordRadec, 20:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Claudio saw the schematics of the plan. He thought it was inelegant, untactful and did not use the full range of tactics available to them. It was just what they needed. Any complicated plans would fall apart as old rivalries would surface or distrust would cause a ship to delay an order. This left both sides to fiend for themselves. Despite himself, Claudio marvelled at the Chaos Lords intelligence. The Land Speeder Carrier speed further towards their objective. They were in the north-east, trying to find any Imperial forces and get them to regroup at the capital, and stop fighting any chaos forces. They also needed to clear the area of any civilians. The Hive fleet would not be stopped in space, of that he was certain. He just hoped that the forces of the Chapter he had requested would come in time. A thought was nagging at the back of his mind, what if he had doomed his Chapter? Could the Inquisition take it the wrong way, and send in the Grey Knights? They thought made him shudder. He had seen Grey Knights defeat enemies their number had no right to, and walk away largely intact. He had heard from Longan Grimnar personally what their forces had done on Armageddon, and at first he couldn't believe it. They had even helped his own Chapter out, many centuries ago, in a victory they should have lost. The Assassins wouldn't stand a chance. He was snapped out of this thoughts when the head of his Honour Guard, Ulkan, spoke, "Sir, is everything alright?" He straightened up. He had forgotten that only he and the Chapters High Librarian, Dormedo, knew about them. "Yes," he lied, "everything is fine." In space aboard the other Battle Barge belonging to the Assassins Chapter, High Librarian Dormedo and Master Assassins Bovardo and Semal discussed what to do with the planet when they got there. "I don't like being allied with Chaos," stated Bovardo in his hulking Terminator Armour "Me to," agreed Semal, looking small standing next to Bovardo in his Power Armour Dormedo looked down at the two young Master Assassins. Bovardo had gained his rank 40 years ago, at the age of 160 and was still naive as to the ways of warfare. Samel had only just gained his title, at the age of 240, making him older than Bovardo but still with much to learn. "Brothers, our Chapter is in capable hands. I know for a fact that Claudio would not jeopardise us unless he thought that it was necessary." Said Dormedo. Despite just wearing his robes, he still managed to tower over the pair of them. "But we are still in jeopardy." Blundered Bovardo. Dormedo's tone hardened, "The both of you are young and foolish. Claudio has reigned for longer than both of your lives combined and knows how to handle these situations." "But what if the Inquisition decides against us" "So Bovardo, you are the High Assassins personal adviser now, are you?" They younger Space Marine looked away. "We have prevailed against that organisation before, and will do so again if need be, in light, or in shadows." And with that, the Psyker melted into the darkness. The two Master Assassins looked at each other once, before turning round and walking out of the room. Trulyrandom (talk) 22:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bjarni swung away as he saw a plasma weapon beginning to discharge at him. Those things ruined everyone's day. As he spun, he swung his arm out and cracked the shooter's ally across the face with the flat of the axe in a ghastly backhand. The ally dropped, thudding onto the ground hard enough to crack the rocks. Bjarni rapidly changed targets at the shooter, who was now charging at him. Bjarni leapt as high as he could and flapped the remnants of his wings to give him extra height and swung the axe in a lethal blow towards the head of the shooter, but he managed to block it and Bjarni wheeled backwards out of his counterstrike and to regain his balance. The shooter kept pressing his advantage and Bjarni launched a punch with his left hand at the shooter's side, one hard enough to break human ribs like an eggshell, but the shooter just absorbed the blow. "You..." Bjarni rumbled to him, "Are a worthy enemy." No further chance to talk now. He could feel the Daemon inside his axe channelling strength into him, and he launched a wicked blow aimed at separating the shooter's leg from the rest of his body. Lither My talk My wiki 13:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric saw the blow coming. He could let his armor take the blow for him. But something was different. He felt a change in the axe, he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he knew it would take his leg if it hit. Ulfric did what Fenrisians were taught never to do. He fell on his back. The axe swung over his pelvic area, only inches away. He was vulnerable. He dropped the combat blade to free his hand. The axe came down, and he stopped it with his Lightning Claw. Like he suspected, something was different. There was even more force to the blow, pushing him downwards, the edge slowly digging deeper into the armor of his hand. He had taken a bone-cracking hit to his ribbplate, and though his armor had absorbed most of it, he knew there were at least two fractures in the plate, one which could possibly embedd itself in one of his lungs. With no apothecary, such a damage could go from nothing to much in a short timespan. He knew he couldn't even try to hold against the axe for much longer. He took a decision. He wrapped his fingers around the blade, the unholy weapon biting into his flesh, the only thing possibly saving him from the horrors of the warp, which he was sure lurked in the blade, was the runes inscribed on his armor. He pulled himself up using the axe, staggering his foe, and sent a punch to his cheek. As his opponent staggered, he fired his plasma. As the bolt spat from his hand, something moved in the way of it, taking the blast. Soon, more of them were coming. The odd scent was upon them, and he knew these were foes he could not fight in this state. Tyranids He moved quickly, battering aside a creature standing up to his neck, and picked up his fallen companion. Carrying the knocked out, or dead, wolf on his shoulder, he waded out of the battle as the creatures attacked his former foe. He would have his fight...later. Legionaire22 13:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It was time, the Imperial ships and the ones of Lord Marcial assaulted the Tyranids from two sides, killing most Tyranids or making them land. In the middle of the space batle the Glados Imperia showed up. It`s command ordered the ship`s guns to fire at the heart of the Tyranid`s Hive Fleet, burning it in warp fire. The master of the ship, High Champion Gabranth, after having the Tyraninds nearly defeated wanted to take command over all Chaos forces and crush the imperials "Lord Marcial, you are now to give over command to me." he said over vox "The Tyranids are as good as defeated, thus we do not require the imperials any more!" Marcial didn`t want to give up his command and he still needed the imperials. He would be saved by an enemy of the Empire. "Sir, the Ordo Malleus is here!" said one man "The Grey Knight are here, Gabranth" laught Marcial "Ain`t you going to kill them? I thought you Doom Knights were made just to put a stop to THEM!" "Yes....... indeed." replied the High Champion "It seems as you will still have the command over your ships." The Doom Knights, 19 men and one dreadnought deployed to Tristalt, right after the Grey Knights. The Grey Knights lead by an inquisitor, made their way to the front lines to deal with the "traitors" in the Delvish 76th. They reached them at the same time as the Tyranids. The Grey Knights fought both Tyranids and the Guard. Some guardsmen flead, kill themselves or died at the hands of the Tyranids or the soliders of the Ordo Malleus. Jacobi somehow managed to escape, leaving his most of his men to die. The Knights lost many men, but destroied the traitors and Tyranids on the battlefield. On the other side, the men under Viggo, fought off the Tyranids, losing many men. The Grey Knights tryed to rest and count out their dead. Behind their back the Doom Knights came. A dark mist came over them, the Grey Knights couldn`t see anything. Then, rockets flashed, bolts flied, daemons came over them. The Knights fell one by one, only some died taking an enemy with them. Only the iquisitor survied. The High Champion came to him. The inquistor grabed for a weapon and took a broken sword. Gabranth took his arm for that "Listen, slave of the corpse Emperor" shouted Gabranth "the planet has fallen, Tyranids, Chaos and renegades roam free here. The guardsmen aren`t the only ones who helped us. The world swarmes now with all your enemies. Now go, do what you have to do." The inquistor went backto his ship and called in the exterminatus, which would come in less than five days. Gabranth told Marcial of his deeds and took command. "What have you done!?" roared the angry lord of the Knights of Choas "You foiled all my plans. You....." "Shut up." said Gabranth "Think about it, there are still imperials, Tyranids and all others down there. The exterminatus will deal with them. As for the Chapter here, these "Assassins", the Glados Imperia will take care of them, but if you want, the inquisition doesn`t know of them aiding us, so they could go if they want to and we would spear our guns." "I will informe them, then, if they don`t want to go then we will shoot them down." said the broken Marical "But, Lord, aren`t you forgeting something?" "What?" asked the High Champion "How will you take a BRUNED WORLD? THIS PLANET IS TO BE TAKEN AT ALL COSTS!" said Marcial "Hah..... Do you think me an idiot? The Dark Mechanicus will be here shortly and they have the means to make us a base, even on that kind of world." replied Gabranth With his last effort spent, Marcial went to the bridge to send out the message to the Assassins. He couldn`t stop thinking about his men, left on the world, about his plans foiled, his glory, taken by an other. He took off his helm and ordered his ships to go into hiding untill the exterminatus is over. ChaosLordRadec 15:55, July 30th, 2012 (UTC)